Matador
]] Matador is a demon in the series. History Matador is derived from the late Latin word matare, which means to subdue or kill. It is also the name of the toreros that perform in the bullfighting events famous in Spain. Matador is one of the toreros, and the word literally means "killer", as it's the matador's job to kill the bull. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race, Enemy Search Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fiend Race, Secret Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'': Fiend Race *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Death Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Death Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Matador appears as a boss in the updated release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax. He is first mentioned by a Manikin in the Great Underpass of Ginza, where he is known as a "Grim Reaper". The Demi-fiend must defeat him in order to reach Ikebukuro, headquarters of the Mantra. Upon approaching the demonic presence, the Demi-fiend was forcefully summoned into another realm by Matador, where Matador claims that a weak being like Demi-fiend doesn't deserve to hold the Candelabrum of Sovereignty, but knowing that the Demi-fiend will not give in without a fight, Matador engages the Demi-fiend to a battle. He appears as a skeleton dressed in a bullfighter's costume, and speaks of fighting for an audience with style and flair, even though their present environment (a desolate wasteland dimension, used by all fiends) is lacking the aforementioned. After defeating Matador, the Demi-fiend gains the ability to fuse him by fusing any two demons whose fusion will result in a Yoma race demon, during a 1/8, 2/8, 3/8, or Half Kagutsuchi phase. Such a fusion requires a Deathstone, an item found only in the Labyrinth of Amala. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Matador appears as a boss in the twenty-seventh floor of the solo instance Denshi Kairo, branching pathways depending on whether players kill him or the Nandi that spawn alongside him first. Matador is also an optional boss in the Suginami Tunnels (Bronze) dungeon if you use an Ultimate Summon Orb, replacing Great Beast Garm. To acquire Matador the player must fuse him by acquiring his plugin from exchanging five hundred Essences of Yetzirah that are obtained by clearing Hack Chip α dungeons. He cannot be contracted. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' The Matador appears as the resident Fiend of Sector Carina, and must be defeated in combat to unlock his fusion. After his defeat he will drop the Red Capote Forma, only obtainable by beating him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Matador has a 1/256 chance of appearing in the Toyosu Shelter, at the small vent near the center of the shelter. (see below) His Almighty-spam mode is set by Phys resistance. Upon defeat, he drops the Capote Earring, arguably one of the best accessories in the game. ''Persona 4'' Matador is used in the Hexagon spread Fusion in the Velvet Room to create the Persona Trumpeter. He can be acquired through Shuffle Time in the middle floors of Marukyu Striptease. Margaret wishes to see a Matador that has inherited the skill Mahama as the second request in her Social Link. This will grant a new rank in the Empress Arcana and can be done through several Fusion options. Firstly, the player may opt to merge a level 19 Anzu with a Berith in a simple Fusion. Second, the player may opt to perform a Triangle Fusion that will meld either a Power or a Principality (Principality must be at least level 21 to be viable, however) with an Oberon and a Saki Mitama. Finally, the player may opt to perform a Triangle Fusion with a Power, an Andras and an Omoikane. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind= - |Expel= Strong |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= V.Strong |Paralyze= V.Strong |Stone= V.Strong |Strain= V.Strong |Sleep= V.Strong |Charm= V.Strong |Mute= V.Strong |Fear= V.Strong |Bomb= V.Strong |Rage= - |Skill= Taunt Deathbound Chakra Walk |D-Skill= Taunt Life Gain Mana Gain |Password= yrqnEwWDEpjfQvck Ey9wCTixaZj+jZkz }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= ?? |Normalattack= Phys 1-2x hits, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 5 |Skill= Hades Blast Taunt Sukukaja Crushing Wave Dekunda Dekaja Antichthon Energy Drain |Drop= Capote Earring |Boss= - }} |-| Summoned Ally= |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1-2 hits, 1 enemy |Skill= Taunt\Innate Hades Blast\Innate Sukukaja\Innate Dekunda\85 Doping\86 |Specialfusion= Holy Qing Niugai x Beast Stonka x Wilder Catoblepas x Spirit Macabre |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Gallery Trivia *Matador's distinct physical attack, Andalucia is taken from "Andalucía", an autonomous region of Spain famous for its bullfighting events. *Matador's sword, Espada, literally means sword in Spanish, Portuguese and Galician. *Matador's "Capote" is the English word for the "Muleta", a Bullfighters cloak used to hide his sword. Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses